Your Eyes
by Demyx-Glompie
Summary: Demyx never gets any attention from Zexion... but the first time he does is the best time of all. Rated T for yaoi. Zemyx, and hints of AkuRoku if you REALLY squint.


**Your Eyes**

"Hey Zexy?"

No reply. VI's hair hung delicately in front of his right eye, as usual, the other focused on his work. The work that he had to get turned in to the Superior tonight, or as far as he knew, it'd be the end of him.

"Zexion, what are you doing that's so important?"

Zexion ignored Demyx once again, flipping another page in his book and beginning, once again, to write notes on the next passage.

"Zexion… you know, you'd look a lot better with your hair out of your eyes."

The slate-haired Nobody sighed, closing his book and allowing himself to look over in the blonde's direction. Demyx was busy playing with his hands, not looking up from his chair at the corner of the room. That was the closest Zexion allowed him to come during his studies. He could not be bothered while he was working. Yet, IX always found a way.

"Demyx, are you always this persistent, or is it just today?"

The older winced. He shouldn't have been so surprised, anyway. Zexion was never up for conversation during his worktime.

"Well, I just… I-I wanted to spend time with you before I—"

The younger looked back at his work, cutting the other off. "I don't have time for this, Demyx. I'm very busy, and you know that."

The blonde haired young man looked down at the floor, standing quietly. "Fine… I'll just leave then…"

"Shut the door on your way out."

Wincing, biting back frustration, Demyx turned, closing the door behind him and slowly advancing a few steps down the hall away from the teenager's room. He let himself stop mid-step, however, placing his foot down and turning, glancing back at the silver door. Tears came to his eyes.

"Bye…"

His eyes shone with frustration. Where _was_ Demyx, anyway? Zexion walked from room to room, looking for the blonde haired Nobody, but the castle simply lacked his presence.

_I should have given him the time of day earlier…_

"Axel, have you seen Demyx?"

"What? Oh, no, I haven't seen him around. Last thing I heard he was off on a mission." The red-head looked slightly annoyed. "Is there a chance I could possibly get through my door now, Zex? Places to go, people to see. Got it memorized?"

The slate-haired boy moved to let Axel out through his door, watching him walk down the hall toward Roxas, who wove a couple bars of sea-salt ice cream in the air, a smile lighting up his face.

Zexion had to find Demyx… He was unwilling to admit it, but he was lonely without having him by his side.

He wouldn't give IX the satisfaction of knowing that, though. He'd be all over him for the rest of his life.

…Or maybe that's what he wanted.

Zexion continued down the halls of the castle, asking member after member for information on the Nocturne's whereabouts. Hollow Bastion, a mission fighting heartless, not back for a while. _Dammit… Demyx hates those missions…_

Opening a portal in front of him, his eyes narrowed slowly. He had to find Demyx.

"G-gah!"

The blonde hit the ground rolling, grip loosening on his sitar. The heartless _kee_'d in excitement, twitching. However, Demyx held tight to his partner, standing up quickly and strumming, a blast of water washing the heartless into oblivion. Placing his hands on his knees, the older Nobody panted, trying to catch his breath.

_God… This is too much… Why now… Why here?_

Turning, Demyx faced another mob of heartless, running at them and eliminating them as quickly as he could, gasping at the cold sting of a claw against his cheek.

Finally receiving peace, the blonde ran out into the clear sunlight of the more abandoned part of the town. He placed gloved fingers over his throbbing cheek, sitting against the wall and letting tears spring to his eyes.

"Zexion…" The word rolled off his tongue almost as easy as his own element, as the salty tears ran down his cheek.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask, IX."

Eyes widening, Demyx's head whipped to the side, wincing with the pain it brought him. And there stood Zexion, eyes serious and blank, though they held hints of worry for the scrape in the middle of the older's cheek.

The blonde stood, faltering a little but catching himself with a hand against the wall. "Z-Zexion! How did you—"

"I did a bit of research. You're not _that_ hard to find, Demyx. Really." His eyes narrowed. "Now are you just going to stand there dumbfounded or can I—"

That was as far as the slate-haired Nobody got before arms fastened around him, holding him tight.

"Zexion… t-thank you for coming…"

He looked into the distance, his eyes… almost relieved. And then Zexion wrapped his arms back around the blonde, enjoying the moment as it lasted.

"It… it was nothing, Dem."

They pulled away, looking at each other slowly. The younger put a hand gently against the other's cheek, covering his injury, almost in comfort. Demyx smiled.

"…Is this humorous to you?"

The blonde shook his head slightly. "I just… I always thought you were mysterious."

"Mysterious?"

"As in, you never showed anything. Never said anything. But now I see… that you really do care. It's all in your eyes. You know, you'd look a lot better if… I could see both of them."

Demyx pushed the hair away from his face. And he could finally see Zexion.

The care, the concern, the love… everything he could never feel, all hidden inside those beautiful lavender eyes.

Lavendar and cerulean eyes closed simultaneously as their lips connected, finally together again.


End file.
